


We Will Meet Again

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: cuz...y'know., i love their friendship, mention of Jason Grace - Freeform, platonic piper and leo, this made me sad to write so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: How does one deal with a friend being gone?





	We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished The Burning Maze and so this is my way of coping.

Riding on his dragon with Piper felt familiar to Leo. But this time carried extra weight. A third rider was missing. And the space both physically and in their minds was gaping.

 

Both their hearts were heavy with grief. Neither one talked the whole way to Oklahoma. Finally as they are about to land, Piper speaks up.

 

“T-thanks Leo.” She slides off Festus but as she is turning around, he slides down too. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Pipes.” His voice breaks, looking as though he wants to say more, offer added comfort than just those four words but nothing else comes forth. He pulls her into a huge, warm hug and she begins to cry. 

Everything she held back this last week came flooding into her mind. Her father’s financial troubles, the quest, Jason. That last thought abruptly halts her.

 

“Jason wouldn’t want us to be sad, Leo. We will meet again in much better circumstances.” One final squeeze, a small kiss on his cheek and she headed to her family’s trailer, ready to start anew.

 

“Wow,” Leo breathed. “You are an amazing girl, Piper McLean. Take care of yourself.” The words were lost to the wind as he climbed back on his celestial bronze dragon. “You ready to go, boy?” 

 

Festus gave a metallic sounding nod and the two lifted off. 


End file.
